User talk:Rkdew0
MA copying Hello, please be aware that it is Memory Beta policy not to plagiarise, to quote the Style page: "While researching using other sites is encouraged for completeness, plagiarism is forbidden." This includes copying content from Memory Alpha. There are a number of reasons: Legally there is some sort of copyright issue. More importantly it does not best serve the integrity of the database, MB is written from a different and all together more inclusive (in-universe) point of view than MA, that changes how articles need to be written. There are also issues of formatting and style not always matching up between the two database's articles. And it is important the article histories reflect the work of the contributors, simply coping an article which as possibly been worked on by numerous individuals on MA hides the source of edits and information. Thank you. --8of5 23:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Starship articles When you create new starship articles could you lease add categories to them so we can sort them into our lists? It's really simple, just look at any article I edit and copy the code. -- Captain MKB 20:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :You've made some good tries, but please use sort keys! All of the articles you've created aren't going to be sorted correctly unless you add the proper code to alphabetize them. It might be easier to do if you slow down and add all the correct code first rather than creating dozens of incomplete articles all at once -- since all of the articles you've created now need to be corrected. Try looking at some of the articles I did to see how this works, please. -- Captain MKB 18:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I never heard an answer, did you have any questions how to add a category sort key? -- Captain MKB 02:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Citing images Hi, thanks for uploading an image of the File:Chtang.jpg, File:Michael Jonas.jpg and File:Lon Suder.jpg. Whenever you upload images, please remember you have to describe the image, cite it to a specific source, and add a copyright notice. If you could go back and cite the image, it would be helpful. -- Captain MKB 02:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted some image problems you've caused -- should I take your lack of response as a statement of your lack of interest in fixing these mistakes you've made and the problems they cause? -- Captain MKB 22:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Any answer for this? -- Captain MKB 16:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Orphaned pages I was auditing orphaned pages functions and I noticed an article you created was an "orphan", meaning no other articles link to it. Remy Pelletier. Would it be too much trouble to ask you to write some links to articles you create to help build our web -- information is much more likely to be browsed if we write a link to it from related articles, for example, the article references section in the source cited, and other articles that tie into to the narrative of the subject of the article. -- Captain MKB 16:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Creating large numbers of articles without citations Rkdew, you've recently created hundered of articles, and they all lack details or citations. Could I ask why you're doing this? It would only take a little extra time for you to research more accurate pictures and add citations. As it is now, someone will have to clean up all these inaccuracies and cite the articles. I really wish you would be more considerate to other users. -- Captain MKB 12:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Article names Could you double check the USS Con'd'ordat article.. i'm not sure that's right. -- Captain MKB 01:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC)